


【范七】邂逅 轉(12)

by coramaaa



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coramaaa/pseuds/coramaaa





	【范七】邂逅 轉(12)

12

「林在範你是腦袋有問題嗎？怎麼能在如此重要的場合說出這種話！你可想過後果？！」朴PD愠怒地拍著桌子，向著林在範罵道。「你看！好不容易榮宰終於紅了，而你現在卻輕易地拿他的前途來賭？雖然你現在是大紅大紫，完全不用擔憂未來，但榮宰不同啊！」

崔榮宰跟林在範在會議室站住挨罵著，崔榮宰擔憂的悄悄瞥視林在範，但後者只是眼觀鼻、鼻觀心，沒有任何怨言。

「朴PD，在範哥他......」崔榮宰欲想為林在範解圍。  
「榮宰你也是，怎麼光明正大的牽著他的手，跟別人宣告自己和林在範相愛？」  
「那......情緒波動總想有人安慰嘛......」

「難道你真的只是為了安慰而緊握我的手嗎？」林在範冰冷的聲音傳到崔榮宰的耳裡，一句疑問句聽起來弦外有音。  
「不......」崔榮宰害怕，他害怕又再次失去面前這個人。

「朴PD，我在舞台上所說的話都是認真的，也經過深思熟慮。我愛他，我願意付出所有來保護他，也要所有人知道我對他的喜愛。所以如果你要我們其中一個人引咎辭職的話，直接把我踢走吧，我願意以自己的成就來換榮宰的前途。」

「你......！」

「愛一個人，就不怕一無所有，即使那個人不是愛自己的，我也甘願付出我的一切，換來他的幸福。」  
「更何況榮宰是深愛我的，我也無所畏懼了。」

説罷，林在範便拉住崔榮宰的手離開了。

-

崔榮宰被林在範一把拉進工作室，並把人壁咚在門上。林在範在壁咚的時候悄悄反鎖了門。

「崽啊，你明白我的意思嗎？」林在範頭靠在崔榮宰的肩膊囈語。  
「......我懂。」崔榮宰回想起林在範剛才霸氣的宣言，倏然臉又變得通紅。  
「我愛你，你愛我嗎？」林在範手撫上崔榮宰的臉頰。像是在點火自焚多於安撫。  
「......我、我愛你哥......」

「我不會讓你逃走的。」  
林在範一把抱住眼前的水獺，把他推倒在沙發上，埋頭到他的頸窩深深地吸了一口，隨後惡趣味的舔了舔他的側頸。崔榮宰被林在範的動作給嚇到，他的身體隨之而顫抖。

「在範、在範哥！」崔榮宰紅著臉，手無力的推著林在範。可惜他累得要命，根本沒有力氣去推開身上這個大流氓。現在他這個推卻倒像是欲拒還迎。 「別……唔！」  
只見林在範正在啃咬著崔榮宰那敏感的耳朵，隨後又討好般的吻了吻。「別甚麼？」  
「你的手......別摸！」崔榮宰身體不斷扭動，為了就是躲開林在範不安分的雙手。林在範的手把崔榮宰的上衣推到胸膛上，雙手留戀般的不斷撫摸著崔榮宰的腰際，又摸摸小腹，最後摸上胸口，用手指不輕不重的捏著乳尖。陣陣快感像觸電般從背脊傳到頭皮，惹得頭皮發麻。  
「為甚麼？」林在範身體往前傾，輕鬆堵住崔榮宰的嘴，不算是溫柔的吻，更多的是侵略。林在範蹂躪著崔榮宰軟呼呼的嘴唇，直到嘴唇變得嫣紅。崔榮宰被林在範高超的吻技弄的找不著北，等到林在範終於放過自己的唇，崔榮宰連忙喘著氣來。  
「你呀這是想要了我的命？！」崔榮宰狼狽的擦著自己的嘴角。

「當然，你的命只能給我一個人。」林在範痞氣的笑道，又俯身索吻。「張開嘴。」  
「張你媽......」又是中了圈套的笨蛋。  
這次林在範強硬的撬開崔榮宰的牙關，把舌伸進去，加深這個吻，逼得崔榮宰從喉嚨發出悶哼。經過一場激烈的吻後，林在範離開他的唇，而一絲銀線連在他們的嘴角，更顯得色情。

崔榮宰被吻的大腦空白，眼睛泛起水氲，絲毫沒有留意到林在範接下來的動作。林在範順著崔榮宰的脖子吻到胸口，毫無猶豫的一下咬住早被林在範玩弄過的乳尖，崔榮宰沒忍住呻吟聲，任由色氣滿滿的聲音傳遍靜悄悄的工作室。崔榮宰聽到自己的呻吟，下意識想摀住自己的嘴，卻被林在範扯開手。

「別摀住嘴，我想聽你的聲音。」說罷又埋頭努力舔舐。林在範的頭髮一下沒一下的划過自己的皮膚，癢癢的。陣陣羞恥感和異樣的快感同時湧上來，崔榮宰怕自己又發出奇怪的呻吟，便緊緊咬住自己的唇，只有聲聲悶哼傳到林在範的耳朵裡。林在範抬頭看了看，隨即更賣力的吸吮至殷紅，另一邊也有林在範的手指侍候。崔榮宰發現林在範的惡意，便狠狠的瞪著身上人。可惜早被快感埋沒的崔榮宰眼睛通紅、充滿慾望，倔強的眼神根本起不了作用。 聽到頭上漸漸絮亂的呼吸聲和強忍的悶哼聲，令林在範下身一硬，不禁咽了一口口水，喉結隨之上下滾動。林在範一邊啃咬吸吮，另一邊手便緩慢地順著小腹來到崔榮宰的重要位置。手指像羽毛一樣輕撓著已經隆起的褲襠，這真的把在快感和理智邊緣徘徊的崔榮宰給逼瘋了。快感從下身蔓延到四肢百骸，但隔著褲子根本只是隔靴搔癢。

林在範壞笑地看著正跟理智奮鬥的崔榮宰，覺得這隻水獺太可愛，便吻了吻他的眼角，隨即脫了他的褲子，給他一個痛快。

林在範微涼的手指探到崔榮宰滾燙的硬物，拇指故意刮著頂端，然後大手包裹著整個硬物開始揉搓。揉搓著，又沿著柱身上下套弄，不時揉捏著根部囊袋，無一不刺激著崔榮宰。崔榮宰被快感刺激的留著淚水，顯得楚楚可憐。

「啊......」微弱的呻吟聲從崔榮宰的喉嚨發出，崔榮宰發現自己竟然被林在範那流氓的行為爽得發出色情的聲音，他馬上用舌頭頂住上顎，以免自己再情不自禁的呻吟。可惜那根名為「理智」的弦早已被林在範不斷彈撥著，就是不肯快活的給剪斷。驀地，崔榮宰的身體猛烈抽搐了幾下，白濁便從鈴口射出，滾燙的灑在崔榮宰的小腹，有零零星星的在林在範身上。崔榮宰高潮過後，臉變得通紅，不斷喘著氣，身體仍然小幅度的痙攣著。  
「榮宰啊，我愛你。」林在範捋著崔榮宰額頭上的細碎瀏海，親吻著他的額頭，說道。突然的告白使崔榮宰心悸。他盯著埋頭努力慰藉的林在範，倏然回想起以前他們到遊樂場坐摩天輪的時候，林在範那真心的告白。

“榮宰，我喜歡你。”

而自己當時是如何回答他？

“我也是！在範哥一直都是我喜歡的哥！”

原來當時在範哥就已經喜歡這樣的自己。  
但林在範知道自己另一面嗎？  
那個把自己關進心裡害怕被別人傷害的自己。

林在範見崔榮宰的思緒飄得老遠，明顯是在想甚麼負面的東西，便牽著他的手，在他的手背上吻了一下，猶如蜻蜓點水。「榮宰，不論你是樂觀的一面，抑或是悲觀的，我都喜歡。我喜歡的不只是你的人，更是你的心。」  
崔榮宰才真的明白，面前這個人不是在開玩笑，而是認真想守護自己一輩子。

崔榮宰含著淚，也吻了林在範的手背一下。「在範哥，我的一生就交給你了。」  
「嗯。」林在範終於露出小孩得到糖果後那純真的笑容。

林在範把手指放在崔榮宰的唇邊，而崔榮宰乖巧的張開口，任由林在範的手指在口腔內肆虐。林在範把手指從崔榮宰的口裡拿出時，手指早沾上滿滿的津液。林在範隨即摸上崔榮宰身後尾椎的盡頭。一根手指乍然的探入穴口，強烈的異物感使崔榮宰緊縮後穴，想把異物排擠。

「放鬆點，否則會傷害到你。」林在範親吻一下崔榮宰那含淚的眼角，隨即又繼續他的動作。  
他慢慢的把手指伸入後穴抽插，努力開拓著。異樣感過後便是無限的快感襲來。高潮過後的身體特別敏感，只是林在範的開拓就已經讓崔榮宰顫巍巍的又硬了。林在範眼見崔榮宰已經習慣了，便拿出潤滑劑擠了一大坨到他的手指，隨著潤滑劑的輔助林在範順利的多加了一根手指，開始從不同角度模仿性交抽插著。多餘的潤滑劑在林在範的手指抽插被擠了出來，起了旖旎水聲，崔榮宰被這羞恥水聲弄的連耳根都紅的滴血。林在範沿著腸壁寸寸按壓過去，倏然按到一塊軟肉，惹得身下人蜷曲著腳趾，不堪的呻吟猝不及防的脫口而出。

「啊哈......不......」崔榮宰手抓著林在範的手臂，可憐兮兮的看著他。  
「還沒真正開始，這麼快便承受不了？」林在範也不在意手臂被崔榮宰抓出紅痕，反而很享受崔榮宰這種撒嬌。「別這麼快昏倒，我還沒爽。」

崔榮宰迷迷糊糊的聽到林在範的話，還沒反應過來就感覺到有甚麼巨大且硬的滾燙在穴口摩擦著。 林在範怕他引以為傲的兇器會傷到崔榮宰，所以他只敢一點一點地進入崔榮宰的體內，先讓他習慣了才做下一步。不過林在範當然也忍住慾望太久，卻遲遲不敢動起來，只能自己深呼吸去憋著。崔榮宰久久沒感覺到撕裂的痛楚，便好奇的睜開眼注視著林在範，只見他也不是比自己好：他緊咬著唇，似乎很努力強忍著慾望，而汗滴划過林在範的臉頰，深深吸引著崔榮宰的眼光。

崔榮宰側頭想了想，便雙手挽著林在範的脖子，在他的耳邊呢喃。

「來吧，我可以的，在範哥。」

再忍就不是男人了。  
林在範馬上把他的兇器全數插入崔榮宰的體內，過大的硬物活像要把崔榮宰四分五裂。每次的挺身把崔榮宰刺激的淫亂呻吟聲都蓋不住。失神的眼眸、無意識地喊著林在範的名字，無一不撩動林在範。

「在範哥......在、在範哥......哈啊！」崔榮宰被排山倒海的快感逼得弓著身體，眼眶早已容納不了淚水，淚水流遍媚態盡現的臉頰。「唔......慢、慢點！」  
林在範只是附身用鼻尖摸摩挲著崔榮宰的像是安慰，便加快進出的速度，九淺一深。掐住崔榮宰腰際的雙手都掐出紅印來。崔榮宰最終忍受不了如此的快感又止不住顫抖，白濁悉數泄出來。林在範狠狠操弄了一會，埋頭啃咬住崔榮宰的側頸，便全數交待給早已意亂情迷的崔榮宰。

林在範看著累得昏倒的崔榮宰，無奈的笑了笑，默默收拾好工作時，又幫崔榮宰清理好，整理好衣服，便抱著他坐在沙發上安睡。林在範近距離注視著崔榮宰的側臉，又忍不住在他那白嘟嘟的臉頰上捏了捏，吻了吻。  
是自己最愛的崔榮宰，感謝上天讓我們擁有邂逅的機會，也感謝上天讓兩顆流星在夜空中熾熱的相撞、發光發亮。

一生就被你緊緊給鎖死了。


End file.
